


Lena… She’s here

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Liv has a date





	Lena… She’s here

**Author's Note:**

> Liv is 16 here

“Lena, Lena… She’s here” Kara ran to the window and moved a little the curtain so as to peek at her daughter’s date getting out of her car and walking towards the door. 

Lena heard the doorbell ranging and went to the stove so as to heat water for her afternoon tea. “Come on babe, give them privacy”.

“No way, I want to see our girl going to her first date” Kara kept on looking out the window with a smile on her face “Also, she picks her up in a car? What? Not even I picked you in a car”

“Love, you didn’t have one, you flew in busses everywhere, remember?” Lena answered with a smile while opening her tea bag.

“True” Kara turned her head around and winked at Lena, she was still standing next to the window. “Look how cute they are, maybe I should go and introduce myself, maybe say Hi”

“Kara, don’t” Lena finished pouring hot water in her cup.

“Oh Lena come on, let’s go say Hi before they leave” Kara said with a pout. 

Lena knew her wife was super exited for their daughter but ambushing the girls was definitely not a good idea, no matter how friendly they could be. “Honey, it’s their first date, that we know of, I don’t think meeting the parents is on that girl’s plan for tonight” Lena kept on sipping her tea.

“Okay...” Kara was still looking through the window and started laughing.

“Kara! Stop listening!” 

“Okay, okay” Kara complained “But babe, come here, look at them, they are so cute” Kara was almost jumping of excitement. Lena grabbed her cup of tea and started walking towards the kitchen’s window “Wait, Liv is coming back”.

Kara ran to the kitchen island and stood next to where Lena had stopped.

Liv came to the kitchen running, “Bye moms, see you later”. She gave them both a kiss and a hug.

“Bye darling, have fun” Lena said while hugging their not so little girl anymore.

“Bye honey, call if you need anything, we love you” Kara said as Liv was rushing back to the front door.

"Oh Rao I'm going to the office and see if I can continue with that stupid article, I need to distract myself" Kara said as she started walking towards the stairs.

"I can think about other things we can do to distract yourself" Lena said with her trademarked brow rise and smirk.

"I like how you think, Ms Luthor Danvers" 

Kara scooped Lena up and dashed them to their room.


End file.
